xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Overseer Crash Site
The''' Overseer Crash Site''' is an essential mission in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. This mission carries a randomized Operation designation. The Overseer Crash Site mission plays similarly to a UFO Crash Site mission involving a Large Scout, but with several unique elements. Mission Brief Mission Objectives Acquisition This mission is available after building the Hyperwave Relay. Upon successfully activating the Hyperwave Beacon, the Overseer UFO will be spotted over a randomized country with satellite coverage. You will be granted the chance to intercept the Overseer; should you fail to shoot down the Overseer or ignore its crash site, you will receive additional chances to intercept it roughly every couple weeks. The Overseer is the fastest alien ship to appear in the game. Successfully intercepting this UFO will require the use of either a Raven equipped with advanced weaponry (Plasma Cannon or EMP Cannon), often assisted by aircraft modules such as Uplink Targeting, and UFO Tracking, or at least a moderately armed Firestorm. Mission Site The Overseer Crash Site mission takes place on one of four randomly selected maps. They are nearly identical to those used for Large Scout crash site missions, but the Overseer UFO has a different internal layout based around a large central room with only one access door. Three of the four maps are forested areas and feature plentiful cover provided by trees, while the fourth is fairly barren but contains many hills and valleys. Enemy Types The Overseer Crash Site mission features several of the toughest enemies in the game. This mission will mark XCOM's first encounter with an Ethereal (unless playing Enemy Within, which has a chance of encountering Ethereals during the XCOM Base Defense mission) that guards the Ethereal Device in the central room, accompanied by Muton Elites. Additionally, this mission features at least one Sectopod which may also mark its first appearance depending on the player's game progression. One or more additional groups of aliens (often Mutons, Heavy Floaters, or more Muton Elites) will be present as well with exact numbers and composition varying depending on game progression and difficulty setting. Tactics This is a mission like other UFO missions, but the central part is a little different. You start from a distance from the crashed UFO with aliens mainly on the sides. As you proceed towards the crashed UFO you will likely encounter one or more of the patrolling alien groups, often including the Sectopod and any Drones. The central room will always feature the Ethereal and some Muton Elites. A sniper with Squadsight ability wearing Archangel Armor can clear out enemies outside the crashed UFO. When all your soldiers are ready to attack the central room, attempt to kill the Muton Elites inside first before entering the room if the Ethereal doesn't move. The Ethereal will often move out of your sight if you don't enter the room and won't attack giving you the time to kill the Muton Elites. After killing the Muton Elites move your soldiers in, attack the Ethereal and kill it before it gets the chance to Mind Control any of your soldiers. This room also gives you a good opportunity to stun an Ethereal for interrogation, which rewards the All Technology research credit, lowering the time required for all Foundry and research projects by 50%. Try not to "find" the Ethereal before you've killed all of the other enemies with the exception of the Muton Elites guarding it. The last thing you need is 2 Sectopods coming to join the fun with the Heavy Floaters in tow. An Ethereal out of line of sight is very dangerous. The Overseer is one of the hardest missions in the game. Rewards This mission serves to progress the storyline, and brings about the replacement of Sectoid Commanders with Ethereals in future missions. The following alien artifacts are recovered from the ship: *~100-150 Alien Alloys *~75-125 Elerium *1 Ethereal Device *4 UFO Flight Computers * *4 UFO Power Sources * * Can be damaged Category:Missions (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)